The proposed invention is in the field of arc welding and can be used in all branches of the industry for welding low-alloyed steels.
Chemical compositions employed as coatings for electrodes used in arc welding are very diversified, as each country tries to use its own raw materials as much as possible. Generally the coating must contain arc stabilizing materials, gas formers, slag formers and ferroalloys. Known are the rutile electrodes of the German Democratic Republic which contain: rutile, cellulose, mica, iron powder, kaolin, dolomite, talc, nodular iron and ferromanganese.
They use as arc stabilizing material a high content of rutile and as gas former cellulose, both of which are high in price which increases the cost of the product. The formula of the coating has ten components and this involves more time for preparation and weighing of the components.
The electrodes require a prolonged drying time at ambient temperature, between eight and sixteen hours, to avoid cracks in the coating during complete drying in an electric oven.